thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
29 August 1966
29 August 1966. The Day Astro Boy found out that during an encore showing of Elvis's appearance in the Hullabaloo series Finale (promoting frankie and johnny and sang auld lang slyne as the last song of the show's run), only to find out that it's about to be replaced by homophobic sitcom, The Monkees in 2 weeks time. Much to frustration, The BB starts a riot because of the series premiere of The Monkees. Because of this, the BB Gave up on NBC on mondays at 7:30pm because the bb thought that nbc was dumb enough to pay attention to christine p and davy. Evil Barney.png|time to watch hullabaloo on nbc. hopefully this won't be the last..... 131 Champion 787.jpg|THIS IS THE LAST AIRING BECAUSE 2 WEEKS FROM TONIGHT, Hullabaloo will be replaced by a new sitcom called The Monkees. Passqually.png|I HATE DAVY SO MUCH. HE FUCKING SUCKS. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|I GOT REJECTED BECAUSE I LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE FUCKING WOOL HAT. HE SUCKS! Cobalt.jpg|oh god no. Tichan.png|i'd rather watch gilligan's island than stupid homophobes. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|my girlfriend (clone of a girl who appeared in an elvis movie set in the 1800s) said that she swears if she sees davy with blue flower tonight, she's going to kill herself. ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|(from 21st century) Hello all of you freaks from the 1960s- Passqually.png|TONIGHT NBC IS SHOWING A STUPID SERIES PREMIERE COMMERCIAL FOR The Monkees. A BLUE FLOWER WILL APPEAR IN DAVY'S CREDITED SCENE! Davyflower.jpg|Astro Boy: IT LOOKS LIKE THIS! InflatePaul.jpg|FAT ASS! Eeeeek.jpg|IM FATTER@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|stop getting off-topic please before my girlfriend gets my gun. Hqdefault2.jpg|FUEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M REPORTIN THIS TO MY BOYFRIEND, DAVY! BrendaScottB02.jpg|christine p. because of you, i'm leaving. Hqdefault2.jpg|and don't you come back. leave davy alone. Monkees season1 Davy creditRM.png|ready for the promo? Hqdefault2.jpg|alright davy. so, davy is from The Monkees. I LOVE YOU DAVY, YOU'RE SO CUTE. Bob1966.JPG|How about me? Iran loves me. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|well, you got the part of the manager of the eediots. Bob1966.JPG|Us. David Bowie (1967).png|bob, you are the eediots manager. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW SHOW IN 2 WEEKS! Passqually.png|Shut yp, bitch. 131 Champion 787.jpg|noooooooo. not this promo. Monkees season1 Davy creditRM.png|YAY! Hqdefault2.jpg|let's add blue flower next to his name! 4ff4efe15a093_227977n.jpg|NO! gilligans3.jpg|what a naughty limey brat! N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|HEY! NO ETHNIC SLURS TO MY STEPSON'S BAND AND/OR HIS BANDMATES. MY STEPSON IS WOOL HAT! 4ff4efe15a093 227977n.jpg|he sucks. dean rox! CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|DEAN: THOSE GUYS ARE HOMOPHOBES! Wigs2.png|Hmm. 4ff4efe15a093 227977n.jpg|are you those 1980s guys. Wigs2.png|yes. Passqually.png|I hate my life. 131 Champion 787.jpg|we'll see you in 1986. Wigs2.png|alright. Hqdefault2.jpg|time to add the blue flower next to davy's name. Passqually.png|NO! Hqdefault2.jpg|YES! Passqually.png|Noooooooooooo. Hqdefault2.jpg|i'll add the blue flower right now. Passqually.png|I h8 u. Davyflower.jpg|Christine: TOO LATE! Passqually.png|That sucks. Gilligans3.jpg|stupid flower. 50 years from now, it would be the logo to Sweden Democrats. 4ff4efe15a093 227977n.jpg|NBC made us rejected because we look like fucking retard...........hey. let's fuck with gilligan and dean! Scene Missing.PNG Meanwhile.png|Meanwhile with Christine, Blue Flower, and The Homophobes. Davyflower.jpg|Let's make Rick Rat's future son in 9 years a homophobe. I hope he doesn't become gay. 150px-Socialdemokraterna.svg.png|you stupid baby, rick rat's son will become gay if cbs preempts the peanuts with winter olympic coverage. 150px-Socialdemokraterna.svg.png|PLUS, I WAS MADE BEFORE YOU! FUCK YOU! I WAS MADE BY JAMES DEAN LAST DECADE BEFORE HIS CAR CRASH DEATH. YOU STUPID BABY, GO BACK TO PLAYING WITH YOUR LIMEY CREATOR! Davyflower.jpg|HEY! NO ETHNIC SLURS TO MY CUTE ONE, Davy Jones, who created me because his mum died from lung cancer. Hqdefault2.jpg|THAT'S RIGHT BLUE FLOWER. 150px-Socialdemokraterna.svg.png|'WTF! I'M A MALE AND THIS BABY IS FEMALE! WHAT HAS SOCIETY BECOME. FUCK YOU BITCH, I'M GOING TO FUCK WITH MY CURRENT OWNER, GILLIGAN.' Scene Missing.PNG Monkees season1 Davy creditRM.png|Christine: MY FAVOURITE SONG! Blue Flower: YAY! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjtAnumSUCQ Passqually.png|NO! Gilligans3.jpg|THAT IS WORSE THAN ? AND THE MYSTERIANS. 4ff4efe15a093 227977n.jpg|SCREW THAT SONG, (SINGING) OH OUR NAME IS WE STINK, AND WE LIKE TO FUCK WITH GILLIGAN. Passqually.png|YES! Michaelnesmith.jpg|Heil no. Gilligans3.jpg|that was you some years ago, anyway, if i see you with the goddamn hat on, i declare television war and you better not win this one. Michaelnesmith.jpg|I hate you. Gilligans3.jpg|i h8 u too. mysterians.jpg|SCREW YOU GILLIGAN. DAVY IS AWESOME. Michaelnesmith.jpg|I am rich. Passqually.png|oh no. it's ? and the mysterians, another homophobic band. but wait? ? is the American Davy. Theend.jpg Category:1966 Films